Tree of My Life
by uchimaki shippy-chan
Summary: Shim Changmin adalah pohon kehidupan bagi Jung Yunho.. Tapi sepertinya Yunho tidak pernah menyiramnya.. Sehingga pohon itu layu.. HoMin!


_Tree of My Life_

_._

_._

_**Pairing:**_

_Jung YunHo X Shim ChangMin a.k.a HoMin_

_**Genre:**_

_Romance, Drama *failed*_

_**Rate:**_

_T_

_**Warning:**_

_AU, Yaoi, Typos, OOC, takjel, dan seperti biasa banyak kekurangan lainnya.._

_**Memperingati hari bumi tanggal 22 April!**_

_**Selamat Hari Bumi! ^^**_

_***inspired by TVXQ album TREE**_

_**Happy reading! ^^**_

_._

_._

_Karena cinta seperti pohon.._

_Terus tumbuh dan berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu.._

_Tapi ingat.._

_Pohon itu harus disiram setiap hari.._

_Kalau tidak, dia akan mati.._

_Dan kau yang sedih, sayang.._

_Atau mungkin.._

_Pohon itu yang bersedih.._

_Karena usahanya tetap hidup untukmu tidak berhasil.._

_Mungkin juga kalian sedih bersama-sama.._

_Suatu saat.._

_Kalau pohon itu berbahagia.._

_Ia akan menghasilkan buah.._

_Buah kebahagiaan.._

.

.

"Hyung, kamu ingat ini hari apa?"

Suara itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta di pagi hari. Seorang namja muda bertanya pada namja lainnya yang tengah membaca koran sambil meminum kopi-nya. Tangan sang namja muda terus bergerak memotong-motong sayur mayur. Hatinya bergejolak, diiringi suara potongannya yang terdengar tergesa-gesa. Matanya menahan tangis.

Namja lain yang usianya lebih tua itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menyesap kopi pagi-nya yang nikmat sebelum menjawab dengan mantab. "Oh? Hari Minggu, kan?"

Air mata terjatuh sebulir dari mata sang namja muda, sempat mengenai potongan Sawi, lalu ia membuang sawi itu. kepalnya tertunduk dalam, tak ingin ada yang tahu ia menangis, biar saja potongan sawi yang tahu. "Oh.. iya. Aku.. nggak ingat hari," suaranya halus terdengar.

Sang namja lain melanjutkan baca koran. Ia membolak-balik koran itu dengan kasar sampai menemukan halaman yang tepat. Tak peduli selusuh apa koran itu sekarang. "Kenapa, Changmin-ah?"

Namja muda yang ternyata bernama Changmin menggeleng. Walau ia tahu namja lain, Yunho, tidak melihat karena wajahnya yang tak lepas dari koran. "Nggak apa kok, hyung, cuma nanya hari," dengan itu, kedua matanya merembeskan airnya. Dengan susah payah ia menahan isakan sampai tak menyadari pergerakkan pisau.

"Ouch!"

Teriakan Changmin memekik. Pisau yang tengah digunakan untuk memotong sawi kini beralih memotong jarinya sendiri. Cairan merah kental keluar dengan banyaknya dari segores luka yang tercipta. Ia menangis. Rasanya sakit, tentu saja. tapi ia menangis bukan karena luka di jarinya, melainkan luka di dadanya yang kian melebar karena tersobek kata-kata yang Yunho gunakan sebagai jawaban.

Yunho, yang mendengar pekikan dari Changmin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dari koran. Ia melihat Changmin meegangi jari telunjuknya yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Serta mata yang mengeluarkan airnya. Matanya melotot lebar. Ia langsung membanting korannya dan menghampiri Changmin.

"Aigooo.. Changmin-ah, kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia menyentuh pergelangan Changmin dan menggenggamnya, mengelus sedikit.

Changmin menggeleng, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian memerah karena tangis.

Yunho mengelus rambut lebat Changmin lembut. Kemudian dengan segera ia melumat jari telunjuk Changmin yang terluka, menghisap darah yang keluar. Setelah yakin kering, ia melepaskannya, meludahkan darah Changmin di tempat sampah terdekat. Ia berlari ke kotak P3K yang tertempel, sudah berdebu, untuk mengambil _plester_. Ternyata sudah tinggal satu. Ia jarang menengok isi kotak berdebu itu sih.

"Sini duduk dulu," kata Yunho, lebih seperti perintah. Ia menarik pergelangan Changmin untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. Changmin hanya menurut. Dibalutnya jari Changmin dengan plester bergambar Bambi. Setelah melihat semuanya terobati, ia menatap Changmin lembut, satu helaan napas tercipta. "Kamu ngapain sih? Mikirin apa? Biasanya nggak kepotong kayak gini,"

Changmin menggeleng cepat.

Yunho mengulurkan tangan, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dan air mata yang baru di wajah manis Changmin, lalu mengusap pipi merahnya yang tirus. "Jangan geleng terus dong, Min-ah. Kalau ada masalah, ngomong sama hyung. Buat apa hyung jadi suami kamu kalau nggak bisa beri kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan untuk kamu," ucap Yunho lembut.

Changmin mendongak, matanya menyolot tajam. Ia menepis tangan Yunho yang tengah mengelusnya. "Buat apa juga aku jadi istri hyung kalau aku nggak bahagia. Karena hyung!" dengan teriakan itu, Changmin berlari menuju kamarnya, membanting pintu dengan keras. Yunho teringgal sendiri dengan tangan mengambang di udara.

Ia menghela napas. Tatapannya jatuh pada kursi berisi udara di depannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dadanya mengernyit ngilu. Ia meremas kaus bagian dadanya. Tak sadar air mata sudah turun tanpa bisa di tahan. Tatapannya beralih pada sebuah liontin berbentuk daun _maple_ yang ia pakai. Dibukanya liontin itu dengan gerakan lambat. Terpampanglah wajah manis seorang anak lelaki usia 6 tahun yang tengah tertawa. Melihat itu ia tangisnya berubah jadi senyuman. Walaupun kecil.

"Changmin-ah.."

_12 Februari._

"Tentu aku ingat hari ini. _Anniversary_ pernikahan kita,"

Senyumnya semakin melebar walau air mata mengalir deras. Istrinya tidak berbahagia. Karena-nya.

.

.

_**Tok.. Tok..**_

"Changmin-ah?"

_**Tok.. Tok..**_

"Hallo? Changmin-ah?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ia tersenyum pahit. Diketuk tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja. Changmin kan sedang ngambek. Mana mungkin ia menjawab. Mulut yang biasanya koar-koar itu pasti tergembok dengan sejuta kunci kalau sedang marah atau ngambek. Maka, ia merogoh kantong, mengeluarkan kunci kecil. Kunci kamarnya. Tidak perlu susah-susah kan?

Ia memutar kenob dan masuk dengan perlahan, tak menciptakan satu suara pun. Ketika masuk, baru satu langkah, kakinya terasa ngilu. Ketika melihat, rupanya ia menginjak sebuah _lego_. Ia menangis dala diam. Beberapa kumpulan _lego_ lain tercecer di sekitar pintu. Ia yakin Changmin yang meletakkan _lego-lego_ itu. ia segera menyingkirkan _lego_ itu ke tempat yang aman.

"Changmin-ah?" panggilnya.

Changmin semakin memeluk boneka Beruang kutub berukuran besar dengan kencang. Badannya membelakangi Yunho dengan duduk menyila di tengah tempat tidur. Kepalanya menyender pada kepala boneka sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Air matanya tambah banyak yang keluar karena Yunho masuk.

"Hey," Yunho berjalan mendekat. Ia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur. Ia memerhatikan punggung Changmin yang terbalut Dress putih. _Sexy_. "Maafkan hyung kalau hyung salah," ucapnya dengan suara sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Changmin bergeming.

Yunho memutar bola mata. Lalu ia memulai aksinya. Diulurkan lengan kekarnya, lalu menelusup di antara pinggang Changmin dan boneka. Ia memeluk Changmin dengan erat setelahnya. Changmin yang mendapat serangan langsung memberontak. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho yang menempel kuat di pinggang rampingnya.

"Hyuung! Lepaaas!" teriaknya keras.

"Nggak mau," Yunho semakin erat memeluknya.

"Jinjjayo! Lepaskan, hyung!"

"Nggak!"

"Aku nggak mau ribut pagi-pagi!"

"Kasih tahu hyung dulu masalahmu apa,"

Changmin mendecih. "Nggak akan!"

"Ayolah, sayang~"

"Nggak ada sayang-sayangan! Lepas!"

"Changmin!"

Teriakan Yunho membuat Changmin terdiam. Changmin berhenti memberontak. Yunho terus memeluk pinggang Changmin dengan erat. Seakan tertempel oleh lem yang super kuat. Ia menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Changmin, menghirup harumnya kemudian menyender. Air matanya turun begitu saja, membasahi pundak Changmin.

Changmin merinding merasakan deru napas dan air mata Yunh di pundaknya. "Hyung~" ia memutar badanya sehingga berhadapan dengan Yunho. ia menangkup rahang tegas Yunho. ditatapnya wajah tampan itu dengan sendu. Wajah lelah yang tetap tampan.

"_I love you, Min,"_ ucap Yunho pelan.

Changmin menunduk. Dilepaskan tangannya dari wajah Yunho. Tangan Yunho kembali melingkupi pinggangnya.

"Kok nggak jawab?"

Changmin tetap diam, wajahnya tertanam di dada bidang Yunho.

"Min?"

Yunho mengangkat dagu Changmin. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Bayi koala besarnya telah memejamkan mata. Diusap air mata Changmin untuk kesekian kalinya. Suara isakan Changmin terdengar walaupun kecil. Ia membawa badan Changmin ke dalam rengkuhannya. Memeluknya tak ingin lepas. Ingin terus menjaga permatanya yang sangat berharga. Lebih dari permata. Changmin adalah '_Pohon'_-nya. tanpa Changmin, Yunho tak akan bisa hidup. Ia mengelus surai lembut Changmin dengan sayang. Mengucapkan kata maaf sampai tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Namun sakit adalah sakit.

Ia tak pernah mendapat balasan dari Changmin-nya tercinta.

.

.

Hari ini Yunho tinggal sendiri di rumah setelah pulang kerja. Changmin sedang keluar entah dengan siapa dan kemana. Katanya sih teman lama dari SMA. Yunho tidak kenal. Karena _mood_ Changmin yang tidak beraturan, Yunho tidak berani menayakannya. Bisa-bisa ia terkena semburan Changmin yang pedasnya seperti cabai rawit yang terkenal dari Indonesia.

Dengan perut keroncongan, Yunho bangkit dari duduknya di depan _Laptop_. Ia mengusap matanya yang lelah karena berkutat di depan Laptop dari dua jam yang lalu. Hanya sekedar mengerjakan Presentasi-nya dan bermain _Games_ milik Changmin yang tersimpan dalam Laptop kerjanya. Ia berjalan ke kulkas. Kecewa karena ternyata tidak ada makanan jadi yang mengisi kulkas itu. Hanya ada makanan mentah. Andai ia bisa masak, pasti perutnya sudah terisi. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa masak.

"Argh! Changmin-ah kamu kapan pulangnya! Hyung lapaaar.." ia merengek sendiri. Diacaknya rambut coklat yang sudah acak-acakan. Ia lelah. Lapar. Dan istrinya tidak ada di sampingnya. Memasak untuknya. Memijat punggungnya yang pegal-pegal. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Pohon-nya.

Tok.. Tok..

Suara pintu diketuk. Yunho langsung menoleh ke pintu itu. mungkin itu Changmin. tapi kalau Changmin, pasti ia langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Maka, pasti orang lain. Ia langsung berlari ke pintu itu, mengharap sang pengetuk bersabar. Ada apa jam malam seperti ini ada tamu. Ia tidak tahu. Ketika ia membuka pintu, tampaklah seorang lelaki yang mungkin lebih muda darinya. Cukup tampan, tapi lebih taman dirinya tentu saja.

"Maaf, benar ini rumah keluarga Jung?" tanya lelaki itu. wajahnya cemas bukan main. Ada apa ini?

Yunho jadi ikut-ikutan cemas. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Changmin. "B-benar, ada apa ya?" ia menjawab dengan terbata.

Orang itu membungkuk. "Istri-ah! Suami anda, Changmin sempat pingsan tadi di rumahku, aku teman SMA-nya Changmin," ucap lelaki itu. ia menunjuk mobilnya yang terparkir tak teratur di depan rumah. Sepertinya ia terburu-buru. Mungkin takut Changmin kenapa-napa.

Yunho tidak terkejut. Changmin memang lemah tubuhnya. Ia sering pingsan. Apalagi jika tubuhnya dalam keadaan yang sangat lelah. Yunho yakin. Pasti dia lelah karena menangis tadi pagi. Walau tangisnya reda karena tertidur, tapi sewaktu ia berangkat kerja pasti menangis lagi. Dan ia menghibur diri sendiri dengan bepergian.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ah.. Terimakasih sudah mengantarnya,"

Lelaki yang belum diketahu namanya itu hanya tersenyum lemah. Mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju mobil. Setelah pintu dibuka, Yunho bisa melihat Changmin yang sedang teronggok lemah di kursi samping supir. Kepalanya terpentok jendela dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman. Hatinya melemah. Ia tidak tega melihat Changmin-nya seperti itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat membetulkan posisi-nya, karena terburu-buru ke sini. Aku takut Minnie kenapa-napa," lelaki itu membungkuk.

Yunho hanya menggeleng lemah. "Tak apa," ia masuk, meraih tubuh Changmin lalu menggendongnya a la Bridal Style. Lelaki itu hanya menatap mereka. Ia tak tahu kenapa tatapan lelaki itu jadi berubah tajam ketika ia menggendong Changmin. namun ia abaikan. Changmin lebih penting untuknya daripada tatapan lelaki itu.

Ia berjalan ke dalam rumah. Sebenarnya perutnya lapar. Jadi kekuatan untu menggendong Changmin adalah kekuatan semampu yang bisa ia lakukan. Lelaki itu mengikuti. Ketika ia melirik, lelaki itu menunduk. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan dia? Apakah dia _Homophobia_? Jadi tidak suka melihatnya dengan Changmin.

Ketika sampai di kamar, Yunho meletakkan tubuh lemah Changmin di kasur mereka. Ia menghentikan gerakannya ketika dalam posisi di atas Changmin. mengungkung tubuh Changmin. ia mengelus wajah Changmin dengan jari jempolnya. Wajah Changmin lebih pucat daripada biasanya saat ia pingsan. Apa Changmin sesakit itu?

Air matanya terjatuh, membasahi pipi tirus Changmin. lagi-lagi ia menangis. Ia itu lelaki. Tidak boleh menangis. Kalau ia menangis, berarti ia lemah. Kalau lemah, ia tak pantas menjaga Changmin-nya, pohonnya yang lebih lemah. Tapi kalau pohonnya sedang layu seperti ini, apakah ia tidak sedih? Ia mungkin akan sering menyiram Changmin dengan air mata, bukan cintanya. Maka, ia mengelap air matanya, baik di pipi maupun di pipi Changmin. seketika, ia tersadar ada orang lain di kamar ini. ia langsung membangkitkan diri dari tubuh Changmin.

"Maaf, tak seharusnya anda melihat ini," ujar Yunho dengan mata meandang laintai.

Orang itu tersenyum paksa. "Memang," nada bicaranya tersirat emosi.

Yunho terbelalak. Ia mengalihkan tatapan ke wajah lelaki itu. "Apa katamu?!"

_**Bugh!**_

Lelaki asing itu memukul wajah Yunho dengan keras, menyebabkan Yunho tersungkur, punggungnya terpentok sisi ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Sudah! Aku tidak tahan! Aku membencimu! Sangat membenci orang sepertimu Jung Yunho!"

Yunho terdiam. Selain ia lemas, ia juga ingin menengarkan alasan kenapa lelaki di depannya ini membencnya.

Orang itu terlihat membendung air matanya. "Kau! Kau yang tidak mencintai Changmin! tapi berlagak mencintainya! Beberapa kali Changmin menghubungiku! Dengan tangisnya! Ia berulang kali bertanya padaku, 'Apakah Yunho mencintaiku?', 'Apakah Yunho mencintaiku?', 'Apakah Yunho mencintaiku?' kau tahu kenapa ia bertanya? Karena kau yang tidak pernah memerhatikannya sedikit pun! Ia bahagia degan caranya sendiri! Ia berdiri dengan caranya sendiri!" orang itu menghela napas. Air mata turun dari matanya. "Kau tidak pernah ada di sampingnya! Kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu! Teman-temanmu! Keluargamu!"

Yunho terbelalak. "Aku.. aku telah membuatnya bahagia.. dengan semua yang aku berikan padanya selama ini.."

Orang itu meremas kaos Yunho. "Bahagia? Cih! Bahagia Changmin itu semu! Karena kau hanya memberikannya materi! Bukan cinta!" ia meneteskan air matanya dengan deras.

".."

"Kumohon Yunho.. walaupun aku tahu pernikahan kalian ini terpaksa karena orang tua.. Kumohon cintailah Changmin.. aku.. aku tahu kau mencintainya... sangat malah.. tapi tunjukkanlah cinta itu padanya, Yunho.. siramlah ia dengan cintamu... suburkanlah daunnya yang sudah layu.. kuatkanlah batangnya yang sudah merunduk.. kaulah harapanku.." ia melepas kaos Yunho. "Untuk kebahagiaan Changmin, tunjukkan semua cintamu pada Changmin.. sebelum aku menjadi ulat yang akan menggerogoti hubungan kalian," ancamnya. Kemudian orang itu keluar dari kamar Yunho dengan tanpa pamit.

Yunho menatap lantai. Seakan mencari sesuatu di sana yang akan membelanya. Tapi ia hanya melihat bayangan _blur_ dari wajahnya. Bayangan yang seakan menatap dirinya dengan tajam. Mungkin hanya ilusi, karena memang hanya ilusi. Ia meninju bayangan wajahnya. Tidak peduli tangannya memar atau apa.

"Kau bodoh! Kau memang bodoh, Yunho!"

Ia terus meninju ubin itu. kekuatan _Hapkido_-nya tak bisa membuat ubin itu retak. Ia juga tak bisa membuat sikapnya yang munafik itu retak. Ia mencintai Changmin. Tapi tidak tahu Changmin mencintainya. Tapi ia selalu menutup rasa cintanya karena takut hal yang ia tidak inginkan terjadi. Tapi ternyata dengan sikapnya itu malah akan menyakiti orang yang ia cintai.

10 tahun bersama Changmin.

Tak pernah ia menunjukkan rasa cintanya. Hanya sebuah ucapan tak bermakna. Ia tak pernah tulus. Juga gerakan yang terbatas. Tidak pernah ada yang percaya kalau ia mencintai Changmin lebih dari apapun. Tapi apakah Changmin mencintainya? Dengan penjelasan dari orang asing tadi apakah cukup membuktikan Changmin mencintainya? Changmin tak pernah menjawab ketika ia sedang mengutarakan cinta. Apakah ia ragu akan ucapan Yunho?

Mungkin..

Karena Yunho juga ragu..

Hanya saat itu ia tidak ragu..

.

.

"_Jung Yunho, ini Shim Changmin dan Shim changmin, ini Jung Yunho. Kami harap kalian berdua bisa saling mengenal dan menjalin cinta, hahaha.."_

_Setelah semua orang dalam ruangan meninggakan mereka, mereka hanya bisa saling meatap satu sama lain. Hanya sebentar, selanjutnya tatapan mereka terputus. Mereka berdua tenggelam daam pikiran masing-masing. Dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menghiasi._

'_Apakah orang di depan ini jodohku?'_

'_Apakah kebahagiaanku tergantung pada orang di depanku?'_

'_Apakah aku bisa mencintai orang ini?'_

_Dan pertanyaan yang hanya terucap di lubuk hati seorang dari keduanya, 'Apakah aku bisa melupakan kekasihku untuk mencintai orang ini?'_

_Keduanya kembali bertatapan. Tidak sadar akan jantung mereka yang berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Tidak sadar akan memori yang terlupa. Tidak sadar akan keindahan yang lain. Hanya keindahan nyata dari mata masing-masinglah yang penting. Juga tidak sadar ada baru yang tumbuh di hati satu dari keduanya._

"_Aku cinta kamu," kata itu terucap. Bukan main-main, tapi tulus. Yang mengucapkan telah mementokkan harapan dank ebahagiaannya pada seorang di depannnya. Walau ia tidak yakin apakah orang di depannya berpikiran sama dengannya._

_Satu orang lagi hanya terdiam. Matanya terbelalak. Hatinya tiba-tiba berderit ngilu. Dengan kata itu, ia merasakan pohon yang sudah tertanam dalam hatinya sudah terganti dengan benih baru yang ditanam oleh orang di depannya. Maka ia hanya mengangguk. "Aku juga cinta kamu," jawabnya dengan senyuman. Tulus._

.

.

Changmin membuka kelopak matanya yang sudah menutup sekian lama. Mimpi itu terulang lagi. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mimpi. Itu adalah kejadian nyata, kejadian 10 tahun lalu saat ia dan Yunho pertama bertemu. Ia tersenyum pahit. Apakah salah jika ia telah memilih Yunho? telah menggantungkan harapannya pada Yunho? tidak salah. Tapi apakah boleh ia kecewa sekarang? boleh.

Ia mendudukkan badannya di ranjang. Ini sudah jam kerja Yunho. Berapa lama ia pingsan? Dari semalam. Semalam ia berniat mengunjungi rumah mantannya, _Choi Dongwook._ Hanya sekadar curhat dan meminta pelukan. Ia sungguh tidak tahan akan Yunho. Ternyata semua kata-katanya palsu. Padahal ia mencintai Yunho.

Tapi ucapannya waktu pertama bertemu kenapa terasa begitu tulus. Sampai ia terpaksa menyerahkan segalanya untuk Yunho. bukan demi kebahagiaan orang tua yang memaksa. Tapi demi kebahagiaannya yang tertunda jika bersama sang mantan dulu. Ia menjadi istri atau suami Yunho untuk membuat dirinya bahagia. Tentu ia juga memikirkan kebahagiaan Yunho. ia sudah melakukan segalanya untuk Yunho bahagia.

Tapi nyatanya?

Yunho sama sekali tak membuatnya bahagia. Apa yang dirasakan Yunho ternnyata berbanding terbalik dengannya. Yunho hanya mengucapkan kata-kata cinta tapi tidak tulus. Makanya ia tak menjawabnya. Hanya mengangguk. Yunho tak pernah bersemangat jika merayakan hari jadi mereka. Yunho selalu beralasan sibuk atau ada janji dengan teman jika ia mengajak jalan. Tidak pernah ada waktu dengannya. Dan mereka hanya melakukan hubungan badan jika Yunho sedang ingin. Satu kelebihan, ia adalah salah satu dari banyak pria di dunia yang punya rahim. Ia belum punya anak dari Yunho. Mereka selalu menggunakan pengaman. Selain pernikahan di usia muda, mereka belum siap untuk memomong anak. Ia juga ragu apakah Yunho melakukan itu dengan cinta atau hanya sekadar napsu. Yang pasti ia hanya membiarkan Yunho menjelajah tubuhnya dan membiarkan Yunho merampas keperjakaannya.

Sekarang, setelah 10 tahun berlalu itu tak pernah berubah. Ia tidak pernah bahagia. Walau ia selalu tersenyum ketika Yunho memberikannya barang berharga. Juga tersenyum ketika Yunho mengajaknya bercengkrama. Atau Yunho yang perhatian dengannya seperti kemarin. Itu pun jarang. Ia sempat menyimpan curiga pada Yunho. apa ia punya seseorang lagi? Tapi saat ia sedang menguntit Yunho diam-diam tak pernah sekalipun ia mendapatkan yunho yang tenagh berduaan dengan wanita maupun pria. Jadi ia menyimpulkan Yunho tak ada main di belakangnya. Tapi tetap saja Yunho tak pernah memberikannya cinta.

Ingin ia kembali pada mantan kekasihnya yang telah memberikan waktu untuknya selalu. Menenangkannya dari sikap Yunho yang cuek. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pohon yang ditanam mantannya di hatinya itu telah terlanjur ia tebang habis untuk menggantikannya dengan benih milik yunho yang telah tumbuh walaupu layu. Ia tak bisa menebangnya. Ada sesuatu dari tubuhnya yang menolak untuk melakukan itu.

_**Cklek..**_

Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Ada segelintir air mata yang jatuh. Ia hanya membiarkannya.

"Changmin-ah.."

Ia tersentak. Suara Yunho yang memanggilnya. Bukankah ini sudah masuk jam kerja yunho? tapi kenapa ia masih di sini? Apakah itu hanya orang lain? Didengar dari suaranya, Yunho tampak sangat lelah. Suaranya serak bahkan hampir habis juga lebih berat. Ia belum melihat wajah Yunho karena masih tertutup pintu.

"Boleh.. aku masuk?" tanya Yunho dengan nada putus asa. Lagi-lagi ia terkejut. Tidak biasanya Yunho seperti ini.

"Hmm," ia menggumam. Suaranya juga serak. Mungkin karena semalam ia habis menangis dan berteriak.

Dan Yunho masuk. Changmin menahan napasnya. Apakah benar ini yunho suaminya? Yang tinggal bersamanya? Yunho yang selalu tampan dalam kondisi apapun? Yang sekarang ia lihat seperti bukan Yunho. Yang benar saja, wajah Yunho saat ini kacau. Ada kantung mata yang menggantung di kedua matanya. Wajahnya layu. Pipi kirinya ada lebam seperti bekas pukulan. Matanya memerah dan sembab, seperti habis menangis dalam jangka wakt yang panjang.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Yunho-hyung.." panggilnya dengan nada mengasihani.; ada apa dengan Yunho. inikah alasan kenapa ia tidak bekerja. Dihampirinya Yunho yang sedang berjalan bagai _Zombie_. "Kamu kenapa, hyung?" ia mengusap wajah Yunho. Juga pipinya yang memar.

Yunho menepisnya. "Tidak.. aku tidak apa. Yang harus ditanyakan itu kamu.."

Alis Changmin merapat. Ia lihat sendiri Changmin baik-baik saja, walau suaranya serak dan matanya, yah.. merah. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya karena efek pingsan.

"Kamu.. kamu yang 'gak' nggak apa-apa, Changminnie!" Yunho berteriak di depan wajah Changmin.

"Hyung?"

Yunho mendorong Changmin sehingga Changmin jatuh ke atas ranjang. Yunho menindih tubuh Changmin, menatapnya dengan tatapan lemas. Air mata kembali jatuh ke wajah Changmin.

"Kamu.. aku kira kamu nggak cinta sama aku. Makanya aku selalu cuek. Kukira kamu ngelakuin yang aku suruh maupun yang nggak suruh Cuma karena kamu melakukan pekerjaan kamu sebagai istri. Aku nggak pernah bilang cinta tulus karena takut kamu Cuma nganggap aku nggak serius. Cuma waktu itu aku bisa tulus. Karena mata kamu benar-benar buat aku jatuh cinta! Dan aku punya harapan ketika kamu balas dengan tulus juga!"

".."

"Aku berusaha jamin hidup kamu. Ngebuat kamu senyum walau aku takut kamu Cuma terpaksa senyum. Makanya aku selalu cuek. Aku perhatian karena aku cinta kamu. Aku nggak pernah ngerayain hari jadi karena aku takut kamu bakal ninggalin aku semakin tua hubungan kita. Aku cinta kamu, Changminnie. Tapi aku nggak tahu kamu cinta aku atau nggak.. aku cengeng akhir-akhir ini.. aku.."

Changmin mengunci bibir Yunho dengan bibirnya. Tangisnya juga pecah seperti Yunho. Changmin mengecup bibir Yunho berkali-kali. Yunho hanya memejamkan matanya. Merasakan emosi yang terpancar. Ia membalas ciuman lembut Changmin dengan sama lembutnya. Keduanya merasakan. Tidak pernah ciuman mereka se-emosional ini.

"Hyung.. aku cinta kamu.." ucap Changmin lembut.

Yunho hanya tersenyum pahit. "Aku.. maaf.. aku baru sadar sekarang.. Min.. maaf aku nggak pernah buat kamu bahagia.."

"Hyung. Aku juga baru sadar.. kamu juga cinta aku.."

"Aku selalu cinta kamu.. tapi kalau kamu nggak mau maafin aku.. aku tahu ini yang pantas buat aku.."

"Aku mungkin sulit maafin kamu.. tapi aku cinta kamu.. aku mau maafin kamu.."

"Aku terlalu penakut. Aku takut akan segala hal. Tapi satu hal untuk inti ketakutanku. Aku takut kehilangan kamu, Min.."

"Hyung.. aku juga minta maaf.. karena aku gak tahu alasan sikapmu.."

"kita berdua salah.. tapi kamu udah cukup buat aku bahagia dengan perhatianmu.. Aku harus gimana untuk kamu bisa maafin aku, Changmin-ah? Agar bisa buat kamu bahagia?"

Changmin terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum. Ia menangkup wajah Yunho di atasnya. "Kalau kamu cinta.. kamu tunjukkin cinta kamu.. buat aku bahagia.. kalau aku pohon.. aku yang layu, siram aku dengan air.. dengan cinta kamu.. aku bahagia dengan itu aja kok, hyung,"

Yunho mengangguk. Ia mencium dalam kening Changmin. "Aku akan melakukan segalanya.. Cuma untuk kamu.. kamu pohonku yang bisa buat aku terus hidup.."

.

.

_**Pohon kehidupan akan terus tumbuh dan berkembang. Beri cinta dan rawat ia. Sampai menghasilkan buah kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan adalah cinta. Kebahagiaan cinta itu nyata, bukan semu. Kombinasi antara cinta dan kebahagiaan bisa mengalahkan segalanya. Bahkan menghapus memori yang sangat menyedihkan sekalipun.**_

.

.

Sudah dua bulan semenjak permohonan maaf Yunho untuk Changmin. Hubungan mereka membaik. Tidak. Hubungan mereka sudah baik dari dulu. Hanya sekarang lebih baik lagi. Mulai ada komunikasi di antara mereka. Bukannya dulu tidak ada, tapi sekarang lebih sering dan banyak. Yunho sering mengajak Yunho ke kantornya dan mengenalkan Changmin ke teman-temannya. Changmin yang gampang akrab sepertinya bukan masalah. Changmin akan menunggu Yunho yang bekerja sambil mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan di dekat kantor Yunho.

Jika pulang, Changmin akan mengerjakan kegiatan sehari-harinya. Sama, tapi lebih banyak senyuman di antara mereka. Lebih baik dari tahun kemarin. Yunho berterimakasih pada Dongwook yang telah menyadarkannya. Kalau tidak ada dia pasti tidak begini. Coba saja ia ditonjok dari tahun-tahun kemarin, pasti mereka tak akan tersakiti selama ini. 10 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat.

"Hyung.. terimakasih.. dua bulan ini kamu berubah," Changmin menyender pada bahu Yunho. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Sesekali ia melihat anak-anak yang sedang berlarian dan bermain dengan cerianya. Mencoba berbagai permainan dengan riang.

Yunho medengus. Senyum berkembang di bibirnya. Ia merangkul Changmin. ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kepala Changmin. "Iya.. nggak perlu terimakasih. Sudah kewajiban aku kan,"

Changmin mendorong kepala Yunho. "Berat tahu. Jangan sok romantis gitu,"

"Eh?"

"Hyung pabbo! Bisa-bisanya kamu nggak nyadar cinta aku tulus selama 10 tahun! 10 tahun!" Changmin membentuk angka sepuluh dengan jarinya. "Dasar nggak peka!" ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"M-maaf.. habisnya kamu itu datar ekspresi banget.. aku kira kamu dalam hati gak ikhlas,"

"Aku datar ekspresi itu karena kamu yang gak pernah buat aku ketawa!"

"Ah.. tuh kan Changmin, jangan dibahas lagi dong.."

"Tapi kamu nyebelin waktu itu,"

"Tapi sekarang kan nggak.."

"Huft.."

Mereka diam sejenak. Meski diam, siapapun juga tahu kalau mereka bahagia. Senyum di satu wajah dan cemberut di satu lagi. Berbeda ekspresi tapi tetap ada bahagia dan cinta.

Yunho memandangi wajah ceria anak-anak panti yang ia ajak ke taman. Lalu ia menyentuh liontinnya. Ia membuka liontin itu. Terpampanglah wajah Changmin yang sedang tertawa ceria. Manis sekali. walaupun foto itu berukuran kecil. Di sudut kanan foto itu tertulis, _"Tree of My Life"_ ia jadi tersenyum sendiri. Baru ia tulis belum lama ini.

"Eh? Hyung lihat apa?" Changmin berusaha mengintip. Kemudian ia terbelalak setelah mengetahui ada foto kecilnya di liontin Yunho. "Hyung! Darimana kamu dapet itu!"

Yunho menatap Changmin polos. "Dari Shim-eomma. Sebenarnya di kasih. Aku simpan aja,"

"Hiih.. jangan-jangan kamu _pedo_, ya.." Changmin menjauh.

"Enak aja! Kamu manis banget di sini.."

"Tuh kan!"

"Bukan begitu.. ini artinya, biar kamu inget, di sini kamu masih kecil, foto sendiri, dan saat ini, kamu sama aku. Udah gede," jelas Yunho sambil membentuk gerakan tangan antara kecil dan besar.

Changmin menaikkan satu alis. "Maksa deh,"

"Huh.. terserah,"

"Aku baru tahu kamu punya itu,"

"Iya.. aku jarang pakai. Lebih sering lihat foto kamu di dompetku sih,"

"Kamu punya fotoku di mana-mana ya,"

"Emang kamu enggak punya fotoku?"

"Nggak.."

Yunho cemberut. "Kenapa?"

Changmin yang tersenyum dan Yunho cemberut sekarang. "Karena aku punya yang asli. Ngapain Cuma foto,"

"Oooh.. sok gombal,"

"Serius!"

Mereka tertawa. Kemudian sebuah bola mengenai lutut Yunho. Seorang anak berlari kecil utuk mengambil bolanya. Yunho tersenyum dibalas dengan senyuman malu oleh anak itu. Hati Yunho menghangat melihat senyumnya. Ia menatap Changmin dengan penuh harap.

"Walau cinta kita serumit akar pohon, pasti akar pohon itu punya satu tujuan. Menyebarkan apa yang telah di serapnya. Pohon yang mendapat apa yang diperlukannya oleh akar itu akan menghasilkan bunga.. bunga itu akan berkembang jadi buah. Artinya.."

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Sudah-sudah cukup! Jangan sok puitis begitu. Bilang aja hyung mau anak,"

Yunho tersenyum penuh arti.

Changmin menonjok muka Yunho pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong buah.." Changmin mengusap perut ratanya dengan sayang.

Yunho terbelalak. Apakah Changmin..?

Changmin merengut imut. "Aku lapar, hyung,"

Pupuslah harapan Yunho. Ia jadi melemas.

Tapi Changmin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan yang di dalam sini juga.. ayo kita makan, hyung," ia tersenyum manis dengan semburat merah mengiasi pipinya. Malam-malam kemarin mereka pertama kali bercinta tanpa pengaman. Sudah yakin mau punya buah cinta. Senyumnya lebih manis dari madu ke Yunho yang tengah membeku.

Rasanya Yunho ingin langsung berteriak bahagia. Pohonnya telah bahagia. Dan ia juga bahagia mendapatkan buah kebahagiaan itu.

.

.

_**FIN ^o^**_

.

.

_Sumpah gak tahu kenapa jadi Mpreg ya? Hahaha.. tapi nggak apa-apa kan? XD_

_Maaf ide-nya rada gak jelas dengan drama yang sulit dimengerti.._

_Mohon review-nya.. *bow*_

_Arigatou Gozaimasu! =))_


End file.
